


Bird's Eye View

by MonsterBoyf



Series: Vixx, But as Owls [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hybrids, Implication of masturbation (?), Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Taekwoon, Owl AU, Past Relationship(s), Short & Sweet, teen because of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 15:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterBoyf/pseuds/MonsterBoyf
Summary: Apparently, dancing is a love language.





	Bird's Eye View

**Author's Note:**

> Owl au was literally a rip off of a/b/o. I made the mistake of telling my bro @chelseabts95 on Twitter about it at 3am which meant I was legally required to write it. This is part 1 in a 3 part series. 
> 
> Notes:  
> Please look up the anatomy of bird wings, I use specific terms every once and awhile. 
> 
> Hakyeon- snow owl. Taekwoon- saw whet owl. Wonshik- great grey owl. Hongbin- hawk owl. Sanghyuk- barn owl. Jaehwan- burrowing owl.

Taekwoon normally picked Hakyeon up from the local studio. He would rent one of the practice rooms to "refine his art"and also get some exercise. Taekwoon didn't really mind it. The place was right by a great local coffee shop, and they were both going the same place anyway. They worked together, had been for five years now. Despite Taekewoon's aversion to… everything, Hakyeon tried to make a quick friend of him. Despite Taekwoon's best interests, he found himself enjoying the snow owl's presence. He was gentle, and always giving away treats like a glorified mother hen. That's why Taekwoon found himself in a dance studio at 9am with a latte in hand. 

The woman at the desk recognized both him and Hakyeon by now, though Taekwoon had only made his name known to her by Hakyeon obnoxiously gabbering on about "his bwest fwiend in the whole wide world!" Taekwoon moved on to the practice room Hakyeon always took. The were both severe creatures of habit. Music was still playing inside. It was smooth, sensuous. Taekwoon hadn't seen much of Hakyeon dancing, outside of that God awful dad dancing he would do from time to time. Despite his passion for it, Hakyeon didn't show it off. Taekwoon could easily imagine it though. His large wings spread out in display, his long limbs moving fluidly. Yeah, he could definitely picture Hakyeon moving to the sensual instrumentals omitting from the practice room. 

"Yeon," Taekwoon called as he opened the door. He said nothing further as he just froze there, hand still on the doorknob. Hakyeon's huge white wings were partly unfurled. In the wall to wall mirror opposite to them, Taekwoon could see the elder rub hands against them. He slowly ran his hands inward, towards his shoulders. He ran them backwards through his hair. They traced down onto his face. The very tips of his fingers rested on his nose before turning up to the ceiling. Taekwoon couldn't breathe properly. The snow owl snapped his wrist as he made short abrupt turns. Each was punctuated but that little hand movement. He was facing Taekwoon now, or at least the wall beside him. His wings spread further. Good God they were long. They could easily wrap around Hakyeon and Taekwoon both. Taekwoon was a small species. His wing span would actually  _ fit _ in the tiny room. Hakyeon batted his eyes open slowly, eyes lidded. He was staring at the wall in front of him in an almost trance before Taekwoon moving ever so slightly startled him out of it. His wings clamped shut and he jumped back, startled. 

"How long have you been standing there?!" Taekwoon blinked. The sudden change in tones left him a little bit behind. 

"Not long." Hakyeon was covering his chest with his arms. He looked away shyly. 

"You should have told me…"

"You were into it. Was I not allowed to watch?" Hakyeon pouted at him, opened his mouth, closed, then huffed. 

"I'm not  _ stopping _ you but- but it's not finished!" Taekwoon raised a brow, but didn't say anything. "It still has a long way to go! It's a secret…" Taekwoon scoffed. He finally fully stepped in. He tossed Hakyeon his water. 

"It's not for me, so I don't see the issue." Hakyeon took a silent chug of his water. Taekwoon scooped up the snow owl's bag and lifted it onto his shoulder. Hakyeon also had a separate outfit for his practice, plus a few other things in case of emergency. Taekwoon shifted his wings as he looked at his watch. "We need to go, its late." Hakyeon gathered his last few things and took the bag. He followed Taekwoon out. 

"That's why you should announce when you're there! I can't hear you over the music and then we end up almost late!" Taekwoon only hummed in response. He followed Hakyeon to the bathroom. 

This was part of the ritual too. Hakyeon would change in the little one person bathroom before they went off to work. Taekwoon was usually dragged in to hold the elder's things. This was one of those days. The bag and other junk were placed into his arms seconds before Hakyeon started stripping. Taekwoon had finally defeated the blush he would get, but that didn't mean he didn't still stare. He definitely still watched Hakyeon and hummed along as the snow owl spoke. His long tan legs were in such contrast to his white wings. Taekwoon was always fond of them. They were beautiful, and he'd love to see them wrapped-

"Who's the dance for?"

"I can't say that yet." Taekwoon rolled his eyes. What was the issue with Taekwoon knowing about it?

"Fine."

"It's not against you. I really am supposed to keep this secret until it's ready." Hakyeon gave Taekwoon sincere eyes as he easily buttoned his slacks without looking. Taekwoon stared back before shyly turning away his head. Hakyeon's eyes were always so sincere, big and beautiful with a golden ring on the very edge of the iris. The eyes were like the person himself. 

"I got you that," Taekwoon mumbled as he did his seat belt. In the cup holder on Hakyeon's side was a second coffee, some sweet concoction that Taekwoon actively shamed Hakyeon for loving. Hakyeon clapped his hands, beaming. 

"Thank you Woonie! You're such a sweety." Taekwoon whined at a pinch to his cheek. He started the car as he pouted, cheek red from the pinch and  _ only _ that. Hakyeon happily took his drink, nesting into his seat as Taekwoon drove them off to the bank. 

"Good morning, asshole." Taekwoon sighed at the greeting. He gave the large owl before him tired eyes. 

"What do you need, Wonshik?" Wonshik was a great grey, meaning he took up all of Taekwoon's teller window. Wonshik was also an idiot, so he ignored any sign of Taekwoon's displeasure. He was always throwing toothy smiles and laughs from the heart. 

"I'd like to take out 250,000." 

"Please don't tell me you're buying some expensive pair of shoes or some shit again." 

"Taeky~ you have to watch your language," Hakyeon cooed. He rolled his chair back so Taekwoon could see him. He smiled and waved at Wonshik. Taekwoon shot a glare back at the elder while Wonshik instantly became distracted by Hakyeon. 

"Hi Yeonie! How did practice go this morning?" 

"It was good, but I made us run a little late.  _ Someone _ didn't tell me he was there so I was still practicing." Taekwoon stuck out his tongue at the pointed statement. Wonshik giggled at the two of them.

"You guys are so cute with each other." Taekwoon flushed, glaring up at him. He briefly wished it wasn't a Tuesday at 10am just so he could demand to work with a different customer. Right now, Wonshik was the only customer. Hakyeon didn't even flinch at the statement. 

"Not as cute as you and your Hongbinie. How is he?" Wonshik, for once, dropped the smile. He looked to the wall beside Taekwoon as he shifted. Taekwoon watched his wings adjust on his back. 

"We're off right now. He doesn't talk to me that much out of mating season." Hakyeon rolled his eyes. He scooted up beside Taekwoon, cramming them in the small window. Their wings were up against each other. Taekwoon tried not to flush. 

"You two confuse me so much. If I had a boyfriend that loved me as much as you loved Hongbin, I'd never leave his side." Taekwoon looked at Hakyeon. So that's how snowys were, huh? Wonshik flushed, still looking away awkwardly. 

"It's not like that, hyung. Plus, it's just who we are. We're not like you or Hyuk." Hakyeon rolled his eyes with a melodramatic sigh. "Back me up here, Taekwoon." Taekwoon perked at his name, forgetting he was technically part of the conversation. 

"What?" Wonshik groaned, pouting. He stomped his feet like a toddler, very contradicting considering his big scary type and size. 

"Did you tune us out this whole time?"

"Saw whets go both ways. We stay together to raise 'lets and then split up." Hakyeon grabbed his arm, looking at him with wide eyes. 

"You don't mate for life? I would have thought for sure you would!" Taekwoon shrugged. He never thought the mating traditions were a big deal. Taekwoon personally didn't follow it. His last mate was years ago. He hadn't had a mate since then. He didn't need others around him. 

"Full saw whets, the Male stays with the hatchlings. The female goes off to find a new baby daddy." 

"So you're like, in some weird grey zone." 

"More like Sanghyuk," Hakyeon agreed. Taekwoon looked to him incredulously. 

"You really thought I mated for life?" 

"Well, you never said anything about a mate. I assumed you were… waiting for the right one." Hakyeon averted his eyes as he said it. What did he have to be nervous about? Taekwoon shook his head. 

"No, I've mated before." Wonshik gasped dramatically. 

"You have owlets?!" 

"No, you idiot. I've just had a mate. We didn't," Taekwoon shuddered in disgust. He loved babies, adored them, but he was nowhere near ready enough for them, especially back then. Wonshik put a hand to his chest, breathing a sigh of relief. 

"Oh thank God. I thought this was gonna turn into some DILF situation." Wonshik was so lucky there was a pane of glass separating them. Hakyeon laughed as Taekwoon puffed in anger, very much telling the younger to stand down. His cheeks were also red hot. 

"It's lunch," Hakyeon sing-songed. Taekwoon was quick to stand from his window. He was starving. Hakyeon was already in the break room, unpacking his cute little bento box. He always packed them, the meals changing every day. Taekwoon had learned the one day he came over that Hakyeon in mass cooks all of them on Sunday. He was incredibly into meal prep it would seem. Taekwoon sat down with his leftovers. 

"Sorry about all that mate stuff earlier," Hakyeon apologized. Taekwoon avoided looking at his beautiful golden eyes. 

"It's fine. I know you're nosy." Hakyeon laughed but didn't deny it. He was the one to find out any gossip, news, or rumor. He didn't do it maliciously, he just enjoyed talking. He would often infodump on Taekwoon simply because Taekwoon enjoyed listening. They completed one another. 

"That's fair. Curiosity killed the cat." Taekwoon nodded, moving to the microwave to nuke his food. "What was it like? Having a mate, I mean." 

"You've never even dated someone?" Hakyeon shook his head innocently. Taekwoon turned back to the machine to watch his food spin. "It was fine. She was really sweet on me, always trying to touch me or preen my feathers. She really liked me and she was good to be around. Mating period ended though and I didn't feel like it would work if I stayed." Hakyeon was quiet for a moment, enough time for Taekwoon to get his food and sit back down. 

"You just stopped liking her? Just like that?"

"I was never intending on settling down. We broke off amicably." 

"And you haven't had a mate since then."

"Correct." Hakyeon picked at his food with chopsticks. His wings sagged pitifully. "What?" 

"I just feel out of place with you guys. Sanghyuk is the only one who mates for life and he takes breaks in between seasons like Hongbin and Wonshik. If I love somebody, I love with my whole body. I can't stop thinking about him until I get an answer." Taekeoon caught that slip, but said nothing. So Hakyeon had a crush. What did that matter to Taekwoon? It wasn't his business. His wings weren't opening and puffing with irritation. No way. 

"The only way to know is to ask," Taekwoon put bluntly. He finally started shoveling food in his mouth. Hakyeon sighed.

"I don't think he'd accept." Taekwoon scowled. 

"Hakyeon, don't do that. You're sweet and full of love. You're incredibly smart in a million different ways. You managed to get  _ me _ out of my shell. You deserve a mate." Taekwoon's tone was cruel and snippy, yet his words were so sweet. Hakyeon flushed, feathers puffing up. Taekwoon looked down to his food, nearly adding on how beautiful he found the snow owl. He noticed how everyone fawned over Hakyeon. How his smile could light up a room. How his wings were so large and pure white and- what was he saying again? 

"Taekwoon, Taeky that's the nicest thing you've ever told me." Taekwoon hummed, refusing to look up because of his own flushed cheeks. He could still tell Hakyeon was grinning at him regardless. Now he'd have to put up with Hakyeon with an inflated ego, great. 

Hakyeon reached over and held his free hand. Instantly, Taekwoon started to puff up, staring hard at the hand. He wasn't angry, yet he was going red looking at it. Without any prompting, Taekwoon's mind brought forth the image of Hakyeon in his dance. The way his strong hands moved across his plumage, clutched his hair with intensity yet rested on his face like the slightest touch may break him. Hakyeon's claws were trimmed, cut down as short as they could be. It wasn't common to do, very high maintenance and took a weapon away from an owl. Hakyeon didn't seem like the type to be in fights, but he did seem the type to care very much for his looks. That was the only way to explain his handsome face as he smiled at Taekwoon and said something. Wait, fuck Hakyeon was saying something. 

"What?" Hakyeon blinked.

"Did you really just stare at me and not listen the whole time I was talking? I knew I was pretty but…" It was a joke. Hakyeon was only boastful for humor. Still, Taekwoon quickly yoinked his hand away and pouted. He had been caught.

Taekwoon turned over on his couch with a huff. he had been trying to lay down and watch some TV. He just wanted to relax, probably pass out for a few hours before taking a shower. Not only could he not focus on the show playing, he couldn't even put his mind at ease. His glimpse of Hakyeon's dance was haunting him. His mind was a mess white feathers, strong hands, and golden eyes. The slightest movement was marked to memory. Even down to Hakyeon's breathing, how it was deep, rising from his chest and coming out in puffs as he batted his lashes. His expression had been confident, arousing. 

Taekwoon quickly scooped up his phone. He was not about to start calling Hakyeon  _ arousing _ , absolutely not. Not on his watch. The phone rung a few times before it was actually picked up. 

"What's up?"

"Please come here and distract me before I blow my brains out." Hongbin snorted on the other line. 

"You're lucky I'm still in the car. What kind of distraction are we talking bout? Should I just bring my laptop or should I pick up wine?"

"Dealers choice." 

Hongbin ended up bringing both. He had the key to Taekwoon's apartment, so as soon as he arrived he came in. The strap for the bag for his laptop on his shoulder while in his other arm he carried a brown paper bag. Taekwoon sat up as Hongbin set the bag on the table. 

"So what's got you feeling lonely enough to actually grace me with your presence?" Hongbin forced Taekwoon to make space on the couch so he could set up his laptop. Taekwoon just shot a glare before pulling a bottle out and inspecting it. 

"I am not lonely." Hongbin snorted, not even looking up from the computer. 

"Oh shut up. You never hang out with anyone. You blush even I even breath on you the wrong way. You're lonely if I've ever seen it. Horror or battle royal?" Taekwoon stood from the couch, going to grab glasses. He responded to Hongbin with indifference. The hawk owl just huffed in response and loaded up some new horror game. 

"I'm not lonely, I just like  _ to be _ alone. I called you here because I need someone to distract me." He poured a generous amount of red wine into the glass, sitting back to take a sip. 

"What's got you stressed out this time, old man?" Taekwoon considered not telling the truth. Hongbin was closer to Hakyeon than Taekwoon. But then again, he was only their friend because he was Wonshik's "friend." Their relationship was indirect, a result of the pair always being together. Hongbin wasn't one to gossip either. He was probably the safest one to confess to. 

"Hakyeon." Hongbin instantly pretended to gag. He selected new game.

"If this is about your fatass crush you have on him, I don't want to hear it."

"I don't have a crush. Jesus christ Hongbin! Warn me next time!" He jumped at a sudden blaring noise from the game. The wine nearly spilt onto the couch. Hongbin quickly turned down the volume. 

"Sorry, and yes you do. He's the only person you're around anymore. Here," he handed over a controller before grabbing the wine bottle. He poured himself a glass and quickly swallowed down a (un)healthy amount. Taekwoon just huffed putting down his own glass. He didn't like playing games like this, but Hongbin offered and he needed to not think about Hakyeon's beautiful eyes looking at him with joy. 

Taekwoon's wings were slightly spread, showing off his unease. They had been at this game for an hour and Taekwoon's heart was thoroughly racing. Hongbin seemed unaffected. He was more focused on winning than staying alive. 

"Stop puffing up like that, you keep hitting me with your wings. Nothing is going to hurt you." Taekwoon practically fell off the couch at a sudden loud knock on the door. Hongbin paused the game and stood. "I hope you don't mind. Wonshik came over. He brought food." Taekwoon glared over at the door as it opened to reveal a smiling Wonshik. The grey owl greeted Hongbin with a hug before stepping in. 

"Hey, Taeky."

"Did you need to bang on the door that hard?" Hongbin waved off Taekwoon, taking the bags from Wonshik's hands and coming over to the coffee table. 

"Ignore him, Shik. We were playing a horror game." Wonshik nodded. He sat down on the floor beside Hongbin, then handed over one of the boxes to Taekwoon. They'd known each other since college. He knew Taekwoon's order like the back of his hand. Hongbin closed his laptop and moved it off the table so they could all eat. Wonshik took a sip of Hongbin's wine while Taekwoon dug in. 

"So why is it 'get together at Taekwoon's' tonight?" 

"He's lonely. His man crush is stressing him out." Wonshik perked up. 

"Is something going on between you and Hakyeon?" Taekwoon huffed having to explain himself again. 

"I do not have a crush on Hakyeon. I can think about someone and not want to fuck them." Hongbin and Wonshik both exchanged a look. Hongbin adopted a teasing smirk. 

"No one said anything about that. We just said you had a crush." Taekwoon glared, puffing up just like he had at Wonshik earlier that morning. 

"What's suddenly got you so fixated?" Wonshik asked through a mouthful of food. Taekwoon picked at his own as he spoke. 

"I don't know. I went to pick him up this morning, like I always do, and I came in while he was still practicing. For some reason I just can't stop thinking about the dance he was doing." 

"What kind of dance?"

"Yeah. You say it like that it leaves a lot up for interpretation. I'd be pretty shaken too if I saw him like grinding on the floor or something." Wonshik laughed at Hongbin, despite his previous seriousness over the topic. 

"No, he's not like that." Taekwoon's tone came out snippy. What was he getting irritated about? The other two stopped their giggles, looking to the older owl before them. "It wasn't like that. The music was like a lullaby. All the moves he was doing were smooth and gentle. He had his wings spread out and his eyes were closed. When he turned around he was looking off in some trance. His eyes were all heavy and he didn't even know I was there until I moved." Taekwoon was staring at the floor as he mentally recounted the image that was haunting him. He gulped, suddenly his mouth was very dry. He took a big gulp of his wine as the other two generated a response. 

"That's… that's a lot to unpack." 

"I don't think I've ever heard you say that much in one sitting," Hongbin chimed in, scanning over the elder. 

"It's been a weird day," Taekwoon put bluntly. Both nodded, completely serious. 

"You should talk to him. Did he say what the dance is for?" Naive Wonshik suggested. 

"No, he said it was a secret. I couldn't see it because it wasn't ready yet." Wonshik started to pick at Hongbin's feathers as he thought. He was always touching Hongbin, and giving him food. If they were together, Wonshik was most likely preening the younger. He really did make it painfully obvious how much he liked the hawk owl. Wonshik had explained years back to Taekwoon how his species showed love through preening, giving food. Any owl he was trying to woo, he'd start running fingers through their feathers. Hongbin was different. They were so close Wonshik preened him with his mouth, an intimate gesture.  _ Something only mates did _ . Hongbin was oblivious however. 

"Sounds pretty suspect to me," Hongbin commented, scooping up some of his rice. Wonshik agreed. Hongbin's wings were spreading out across Taekwoon's floor, giving Wonshik more to work with. The eldest silently wished they wouldn't do that were he could so obviously see. 

"That's why it's been bothering me. I need to figure it out."

Hongbin and Wonshik eventually left Taekwoon to his own devices. The trio had gone through both bottles, and most of the food. Taekwoon was left the leftovers out of generosity. Taekwoon took it as retribution for having to watch the two be so touchy. Hakyeon was right. They really needed to work out their relationship. 

The saw whet owl stretched out his wings as he laid on his stomach. He had been at this for half an hour, trying to get comfortable and _stop_ _thinking_. His mind was relentless though. If it wasn't images of Hakyeon, it was thinking why the elder would possibly keep a secret from Taekwoon. Hakyeon had said himself Taekwoon was one of he closest friends. Hakyeon _loved_ telling him anything under the sun. Why was this different? Taekwoon fell into a restless sleep. 

* * *

"Look at how beautiful you look, Taeky. Your feathers are so pretty. Why don't you show them off more?" Taekwoon gulped, unable to respond. Hakyeon was looking down at him fondly, combing fingers through his feathers. His strong hands moved with a practiced tenderness. Hakyeon ran his hands over the scapulars, massaging the strong muscles there. Taekwoon whimpered. Hakyeon grinned. His own wings were spread, hanging off the edges of the bed as he sat atop Taekwoon. "You like that? Your poor wings must be so stressed. It's been so long since you've been preened." 

"Hakyeon," Taekwoon called out meekly. The snow owl just smirked. He leaned down and Taekwoon gasped. Hakyeon was using his mouth to preen Taekwoon. His teeth gently roamed over the feathers, one by one. Taekwoon whimpered as one was pulled off by Hakyeon's gentle ministrations. Hakyeon sat back up, the brown feather sticking out of his mouth cutely. 

"You really did need this, already losing feathers." Taekwoon grabbed onto his shirt desperately. His face was hot. 

"Hakyeon, please." 

Hakyeon shifted. He was looking over Taekwoon, wings raised but still fully expanded. He completely blotted out the ceiling light. His smirk made Taekwoon's knees shake. 

"Please what? I need to work, Taek. You'll be good and wait for me, won't you? Wait until I'm done with  _ every little feather? _ " Taekwoon couldn't say no. He couldn't say anything. If he opened his mouth in that moment, he was sure a moan would tumble out. Hakyeon leaned back down to run his teeth along the feathers again. 

Taekwoon woke up grumpy. He always did, but this time he had a reason. This was out of hand now. He whined as he pressed his hips against the bed. Hakyeon hadn't even done anything more than dominate him and preen him in the dream, yet he was hard and sweating. The saw whet owl picked up his phone with a huff, checking the time. He had time for a shower, something that was oh so unpleasant in his tiny apartment shower. His wings had to hug close to his body in order to fit in. It was all he had though. He climbed out of bed with a huff and trumped off to the bathroom to wash off the itch he had for Hakyeon. It didn't take long once he was under the hot water. He didn't try to stop himself from whatever thought came to mind. So as he pumped his hand, he thought of Hakyeon. Beautiful charming Hakyeon with big wings and a caramel voice. Hakyeon who could easily pin Taekwoon up against the wall and fuck him until his knees came out. Taekwoon's lust and thoughts of the snow owl were briefly washed down the drain. 

"Hey Taeky, what's wrong?" Hakyeon spoke as he opened the car door. Taekwoon had opted for sending him a text that he was here, choosing to stay in the car. The elder owl sat down with a concerned expression. 

"I slept like shit." Hakyeon nodded in understanding. He rubbed Taekwoon's shoulder with a loving hand. 

"I'm sorry. You should have sent Hongbin and Wonshik home earlier!" Hakyeon chided with a slap to Taekwoon's arm. Taekwoon looked at him skeptically. 

"How'd you know they were over?" Hakyeon did his seat belt as he smiled politely, conversational. 

"Wonshik told me. He said you called them other because you were stressed out." Taekwoon's heart rate spiked. He was going to kill Kim Wonshik with his bare claws, bastard. He should have known that Wonshik would say something. The idiot was five years old inside. 

"Did he say anything else?" Hakyeon tilted his head curiously, batting his yellow eyes. 

"No. Is there anything else I should know?" Taekwoon didn't reply. He turned the key and pulled out onto the main street. Hakyeon reached over to play with the radio, lowering the volume out of sympathy. Taekwoon cracked a smile seeing him dance out of the corner of his eye. 

The day had been boring, just as every day of giving people their money was. There were no special friendly visits either. Most of the day, it's just Taekwoon and Hakyeon talking through the partition that separated their windows. Hakyeon was extra coddling as well, mayhaps on account of being told Taekwoon was stressed, or believing it was just his sleep that had him in a mood. It would have helped, had those  _ actually _ been the problem. No, being babied and gently caressed by the snow owl just worsened the dilemma. Especially when it came to the gentle hand that ran down his feathers. 

Hakyeon had brought him a new coffee, and got Taekwoon's attention by a sweet rub down the back of his wings. Taekwoon jumped in response, flushed. Hakyeon instantly backed away, fully aware how long it had taken before he was allowed to touch the younger's brown wings. Taekwoon could read the misplaced sorrow on Hakyeon by the reaction. Taekwoon's wings were a matter of trust, and he assumed he had hurt that. Taekwoon took the coffee as he tried to repair the mistake. 

"It's fine. I'm just... molting." Hakyeon's shoulders lost their tension.

"You should have told me. Did you just start?" Taekwoon was quick to nod. He squeaked as he was spun around in his chair, his back to Hakyeon. His wings were forced to spread out, letting the owl behind him examine his feathers. "I don't see any dead spots. Have you been preening properly?" Taekwoon tried not to shrink into himself in shame. Would this have been any better than just saying why Hakyeon couldn't touch? Hakyeon was fretting over him like a mother, not to mention he kept  _ touching _ . 

"Yes mom." That earned him a smack. 

"Don't give me attitude, this is serious! You should take a day off and pamper yourself if your molt is already making you lose sleep and be sensitive. You wings are so pretty, please take care of them." Taekwoon nearly choked on his spit. Almost a perfect throwback to his dream. Fate wasn't fair and Taekwoon was sending curses its way. 

"I know how to take care of my wings." Hakyeon hummed. He was still touching, running his fingers through Taekwoon's secondaries. 

"You said you didn't have a mating ritual yes?" Taekwoon squinted, trying to look at Hakyeon over his shoulder. 

"Yes, why?"

"I'd love to preen your feathers one day. They're so handsome." Taekwoon put his face down on the desk. What kind of cruel God was doing this to him? He mumbled form his place face down on the desk. 

"I only let mates preen me." Hakyeon's hands retreated. 

"So you haven't been preened in years? How awful! I'd die if I didn't have someone to thoroughly clean my feathers." Taekwoon perked. 

"You have someone preen you..?"

"It's a close friend of course, but yes. It bothers me not knowing my wings are as neat as they can be." 

"You really care for appearances." Hakyeon finally sat down at his own seat. Taekwoon closed his wings.

"Only my own. Self care makes me feel good. Just because I trim my claws doesn't mean that I expect others to." It was a good summary of how he was. Taekwoon looked to his own claws, tapping on the marble countertop. They were sharp, although could benefit from a good trim. He never thought about cutting his, except way back when he had his mate. Being in charge was hard with knives on the tips of your fingers. He wouldn't mind Hakyeon digging his claws in-

"I never asked, why do you cut yours?" Hakyeon turned his attention to the woman that walked into the bank. His polite, business smile was back on. 

"Good morning ma'am! How may we help you today?" He peeked around the portion as she made her way over. He whispered to Taekwoon with a wink before turning away like it never happened. 

"That's a secret, Taeky." 

At the end of the day, Taekwoon dropped Hakyeon off at his house. He was always confused as to how they were practically the same age and Hakyeon was living in a cute little house in suburbia while Taekwoon had a cheap, claustrophobic apartment. The snow owl had taken over talking the whole way there. Namely, he complained about Sanghyuk, who had been ghosting him for some new date. 

"I'm fine with him getting new friends, God knows he needs them. But could he at least respond to me?" He had whined. He sounded like a mother, worrying about his baby bird that had left the nest. Taekwoon was always endeared by that, Hakyeon's natural love for everyone around him. Taekwoon pulled into the driveway. "Thank you for driving me. Please relax tonight." 

Taekwoon grabbed Hakyeon's hand as he went to unbuckle his seat belt. Hakyeon raised his brows, freezing. 

"I lied about the molt." 

"What?"

"I lied because you looked heartbroken at me jumping." 

"Okay…" Hakyeon tried to pull his wrist free, but Taekwoon pulled him in closer. Their faces were too close. Hakyeon looked like a sweet deer in the headlights. 

"Who is the dance for?"

"Huh?"

"The dance Hakyeon. I walked in one you dancing and it's been… weird ever since." Despite everything Taekwoon expected, Hakyeon smiled. It wasn't an ear to ear grin, but innocent joy sparked in his eyes and nearly electrocuted Taekwoon. He put a hand on Taekewoon's thigh and leaned in even further. 

"You've been thinking about my dance?" Taekwoon released Hakyeon, backed away. What was this sudden attitude shift?

"Yes..?" Hakyeon took a breath, smile growing as he did before releasing it and trying to put on a calm face. 

"Right, okay." He took Taekwoon's hand and looked him dead in the eye. Taekwoon was frozen in the limelight. "Come inside. I can explain and show you the rest if you just give me a minute alone with you." Taekwoon grasped for words before timidly nodding. Hakyeon undid his seat belt for him and practically jumped out of the car. Taekwoon was still up against the door, softly blinking at where the snow owl had been. What just happened?

Taekwoon was sat down on Hakyeon's black couch with force. The snow owl was bouncing around the room. The house was minimalist, all in greyscale, with pops of green from Hakyeon's plants. It wasn't sterile, but it certainly had the air of no one living there. This was only the living room though. 

Hakyeon stood before Taekwoon. His wings were parted, making him seem so much larger. Taekwoon wanted to sink in the couch. What was happening? What was Hakyeon planning? He didn't expect all of this when he had asked.

"I want you to watch the whole thing." Taekwoon just blinked, eyes focused on him. That was sign enough to go ahead. It started with his bare feet. The right foot dragged across the floor slowly before coming back. He repeated this once more. His wings were further extending. Taekwoon gulped, watching Hakyeon's hands slide up his sides. They rested, interlaced together, at his heart. Slowly, he took steps in a circle, wings low and dragging on the floor. Taekwoon didn't remember how to breathe, he also couldn't tell if he was sweating or had chills. The one surity was that he could not even dare to avert his eyes from the snow owl. 

Once his back was turned to Taekwoon, he lifted the wings, showing off the backside. Black spots covered his pristine white wings. He flapped, just once, and Taekwoon nearly drooled at the display of his wing and back muscles. Hakyeon's hands came to his scapulars and coverts, fingers tapping at them in a dignified movement. He could vaguely hear Hakyeon softly humming that same sensual song from the studio. He spun back around, smooth. It finally came to that one move, the one that had been haunting Taekwoon. His hands slowly moving up his feathers, up his neck, tightly clutching the hair before continuing on to rest on his face, light as a feather. His arms lowered, palms upward, and he bowed with them. His wings came up and curtained his head from the saw whet owl before him. He bent back up, slowly sinking down to be sitting on his knees, head down and wings on the ground. Taekwoon could hear his own heart racing. Hakyeon moved hair from his eyes and blinked up at Taekwoon. 

"Did you like it…?"

Taekwoon had forgotten words too. He just gaped for them while staring that the elder on the floor. Hakyeon moved forward, hand on Taekwoon's knee. 

"Taekwoon?" 

"Beautiful," he finally managed to choke out. Hakyeon burst into a grin. 

"You liked it?" Taekwoon nodded so quick he could have gotten whiplash. "Did you… did you feel something watching it?" Again, Taekwoon nodded. His cheeks went hot. Felt something he probably shouldn't announce, but Hakyeon wasn't asking him what it was. 

"That means it worked Taeky! Taek, that was," Hakyeon took a deep breath. He held both of Taekwoon's hands in his own. "Taek, what I just did was my mating dance. The fact you felt something means it works!" Taekwoon's heart lept into his throat. Mating dance?! Hakyeon didn't bother to tell him that he'd be victim to a  _ mating ritual _ . Hakyeon must have seen something in his face because he continued explaining. "I made it just for you. That's why you shouldn't have seen it yet, and why I kept it a secret. Taek, I really really like you. I want to be your mate." 

"I'm not supposed to do "'for life,'"" Taekwoon finally spoke up. Hakyeon's smile lessened, and he shrunk a little. 

"I just want to be your mate, Taekwoon. I don't care how long, as long as I have you." His voice was soft, almost sorrowful. Taekwoon's heart ached. He pulled Hakyeon forward. The snow owl innocently batted his eyes up at Taekwoon before his lips were taken in a kiss. He eagerly reciprocated. Hakyeon was so good. He was everything Taekwoon wanted before he knew he did. He was warm and soft too. Taekwoon wanted to put his hands everywhere. He wanted to hold this beautiful, graceful angel more than anything. 

"Your dance made me have a wet dream of you," Taekwoon mumbled against his lips before diving into another kiss. Hakyeon tried to giggle throughout. 

"I didn't know it was that good." Taekwoon ran his hands through Hakyeon's hair. 

"I was obsessed." Hakyeon wouldn't stop smiling. He was holding Taekwoon's shirt in his fists. Taekwoon buried his nose into the elder's black hair, breathing him in. "All I could think about was you. For days. You touched my wings and all I could think of was that dream." 

"May I touch them now then? I want to hold you. You've always been so close but so far." Hakyeon's arms wrapped around Taekwoon's middle, strong hands rubbing his back as he nuzzled the younger owl's neck. 

"Please." A pause. "Get on the couch first. That must be killing your knees." Hakyeon laughed, letting himself be pulled up onto the couch. 

"I'm not that old, Taekwoon." 

"Well I am. It pains me to see you do that." Hakyeon laughed again. He slowly reached out, gently touching Taekwoon's wings. The saw whet opened one. His wings weren't glorious, or large, but Hakyeon still softly gasped. He ran a finger down one of his primaries. 

"Taeky, Taekwoon these are beautiful. May I?" Taekwoon quickly nodded. Hakyeon began combing through the feathers with his fingers, looking at them with wonder. He leaned forward and gently took one between his teeth. Taekwoon whimpered softly, watching himself be preened. Hakyeon's face was so relaxed, at ease. 

* * *

"Look who's finally here!" Sanghyuk called from the table the group sat at. Taekwoon rolled his eyes but Hakyeon just giggled, continuing to lead Taekwoon along by their joined hands. 

"Sorry if we're a little late," Hakyeon apologized as the two sat down, Hakyeon beside Wonshik. Hongbin waved him off. 

"No biggie. That just means we have to listen to Sanghyuk gush  _ again _ ." He put on a faux disgusted face. Both turned to the youngest, and the stranger sitting beside him. 

"Who's this Hyogi?" The barn owl sat up straight, obviously proud. 

"Hakyeon, Taekwoon, this is Jaehwan. He's my new mate." Small, smiley Jaehwan waved. He seemed bright and chipper. 

"It's nice to meet you guys. Sanghyuk talks about all of you a bunch." Hakyeon put a hand to his heart, giving tender eyes to the barn owl. 

"You talk about us, Hyogi?" He just rolled his eyes in response. 

"How long have you been together?" Taekwoon asked, still eyeing over the new member of the group. 

"A week," both answered in unison. Jaehwan cooed at Hyuk and pinched his cheek. Hongbin pretended to throw up, Wonshik hushing him softly. 

"A week?!" Hakyeon looked absolutely astounded. "You haven't even known each other a month! It took me years to even get Taekwoon to like me!" The group laughed, except for said couple. Taekwoon just flushed while Hakyeon was still trying to process. 

"That's because you fell in love with an old man. I didn't know Taekwoon could even have mates anymore." Taekwoon leaned over the table to glare at Hongbin. 

"I'm not too old to beat the shit out of you." 

"Taekwoon is a perfectly capable mate, Hongbin," Hakyeon defended proudly. He stopped puffing up his chest at a slap from blushing Taekwoon. The whole side opposite of them; Sanghyuk, Jaehwan and Hongbin, all burst into laughter. Jaehwan at least tried to be respectful by covering his mouth. Hakyeon glared at the lot of them. "You are all such perverts!"

"I'm glad you're together, hyungs. I'm still confused as to what made Hakyeon so smitten but, I'm glad." Wonshik was well meaning, even if that was kind of a backhanded compliment. Hakyeon pat his cheek, thanking him. Wonshik was the one subjected to listening to Hakyeon pine over Taekwoon for years. It was a relief that was finally solved. He didn't know how much more he could take. 

**Author's Note:**

> There are three other vixx fics I'm currently working on, feel free to check them out if you haven't already! Prodigium, Hell has a Name, and Seeking. 
> 
> contact Info:  
> [Tumblr](https://minoru-hayashi.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/russ__Ant)  
> [DA](https://www.deviantart.com/rus-ant)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/russ__Ant)  
> 


End file.
